


As is Tradition

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Baron Bottoms, Biting, Discussion of kinks, Existing Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Roman tops all the things, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, marking kink, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: SummerSlam went very well for Dean, and not so well for Baron and Roman.Tradition says that whoever wins gets to pick their reward in the bedroom, and Dean knows exactly what he wants. This time it's not just for himself.





	As is Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Set after SummerSlam on August 20, 2017 .
> 
> To review the few weeks between:  
> Baron cashed in Money in the Bank and failed to win because of interference.  
> Dean and Seth won the RAW Tag Team Titles.  
> Roman lost a Fatal Four Way for the Universal Title  
> Then Baron lost to John Cena because Cena is a douche.

Baron is already in his hotel room when his phone beeps with a text. He's halfway through a bottle of whiskey that he probably shouldn't have wasted his money on when he's on a losing streak this bad. He didn't give enough of a shit to stick around for the rest of the event, angry with Cena and himself. He frowns at the text from Roman long enough that another from Dean appears and he realizes they're in a group chat.

[Roman: Dean wants to see you.]

[Dean: We both do. Please?]

[Roman: We're at the same hotel as you, but they wouldn't give us your room number. Come to 3118.]

Baron groans and frowns at the messages. No way in hell was he expecting a text tonight. Sure, one or the other of them texts him every few days, and there was the phenomenal night after he won Money in the Bank... His fingers stumble a little on the buttons as he replies.

[Baron: if you say so ill bring booze]

[Dean: I love booze! And the big man just took a beating and is in some need of it.]

Dean sends the reply as he come back into the bedroom after showering. "Do you think he'll actually come? I want him to. I wanna watch him cum later too." Dean jokes as he takes a seat on Roman's lap and gingerly presses an ice pack to the small bruise on Roman's cheek with his free hand.

Roman watches Dean fondly, tired and sore but wanting to make tonight special. A victory is a victory, and that means Dean's in charge for the evening. He snickers at Dean's pun and glances at his phone. "Sounds like he will... You're sure what you want to ask him for?" Roman leans his face into the cold of the ice, hoping to keep it from swelling up. He pulls Dean down for a slow kiss. "I'm so proud of you, babe." He says for at least the fourth time tonight, though it's no less true.

Baron shoves bare feet into his boots and pulls a hoodie on over his tank top before taking the open bottle and his phone and heading for the 31st floor. 3118 is at the end of the hall, and he nearly gives it up as too far, but makes it, knocking heavily on the door.

Dean moans as he pulls away from the kiss. "Be right back. Our guest has arrived." Dean gets up and wanders off to the door and opens it with as close to a seductive smiles as possible when wearing a tank top and boxers. "Hey wolf man. You're looking... lubricated." He teases before grabbing Baron's hoodie and dragging him inside and into a hungry kiss after slamming the door shut. "Hmmm you taste like whiskey... my favorite."

Roman takes the ice pack from Dean before he walks away, moving it briefly to the curve of his shoulder where he took a rebound hit from... something. It's hard to remember what all he even got hit with tonight. Regardless, he feels his cock stir a little as Dean pulls Baron into a kiss. Baron looks worse than Roman feels, but they'll soon fix that.

Baron is a little surprised at the eager warmth of Dean's kiss, but gets on board quickly, gripping Dean's ass with one hand and secretly proud that he hasn't dropped the bottle still hanging from his other. "I know. That's why I buy it." He says, still a little cranky, but offering Dean a predatory smile. "What're you doin' tonight?"

"Well since I was victorious tonight Sir has decided to let me call the shots and ask for anything I want...." Dean explains as he pulls Baron into the room further. He also takes the whiskey from him and takes a long swig. "And I know what I want...." he adds as he pushes Baron down on the couch in next to Roman. "Care to take any guesses of what I want Alpha?"

Baron lets himself be guided, settling onto the couch and kicking his shoes off again. He glances at Roman, who just raises an eyebrow at him and smiles. His attention snaps back up to Dean when the whiskey is taken from him, and he licks his lips as he watches Dean swallow. Victory looks good on him, for all that Baron spent months enjoying how Dean looked beat down and broken.

"What you want? Mmm... get fucked?" He can't help smiling, because that's what Dean basically always wants. And he didn't bring any of his 'special' toys today... maybe Roman has some.

Roman lets Dean lead this negotiation, carefully rolling his shoulders and shifting the slowly melting ice pack to his other hand. Baron has obviously been drinking hard for a while, so this may be Dean's best shot.

"Hmmm, well yes but actually..." Dean admits before taking another drink straight from the bottle and sets it down to a loud thump on the table. Dean climbs into Barons lap and starts kissing along his neck up. To his ear. "But what I really want is to watch the big man fuck you..." he whispers in Baron ear.

Baron smiles and pulls Dean in, kissing him deep and messy and getting his hands back onto Dean's ass. It takes his brain a moment to process and he pulls back to look thoughtfully at Dean and then at Roman, licking his lips nervously. "Yeah?" He looks at Roman a little helplessly. "And the big man's down with that?"

Roman smiles and shrugs, "Winner's choice." He says as though it's already decided. "It's a tradition." Roman leans in slowly and kisses Baron briefly before relinquishing control back to Dean. "Plus, we missed you."

"We're always better to each when we have someone else with us." Dean explains. "You're part of us now." He moans are he grinds his thinly clad hips against Baron's. "I want to watch my Master claim you. God it's going to be so fucking hot." Dean pulls Roman in closer too to kiss him wet and filthy.

Baron humms and leans into Roman's cool fingers on the back of his neck before Dean's grinding drags a low moan from him as well. "Nn... Fuck, Yeah. Sounds good." He rolls his hips up against Dean's. "You're always too fuckin' good anyway."

Roman moves to nip at Baron's neck, working to fit his body in beside them. "Need you to mean that." He says softly, not wanting to break the mood, but needing a clear yes from Baron before he gets deeper into this. "You wanna be ours? Be mine like Dean is?"

Baron tilts his neck to encourage Roman's kisses, still groping and grinding up into Dean eagerly. He's not so far gone to not hear the importance of Roman's question. "Yeah, I mean... haven't fucked anyone else in months anyway. I like being here."

"We like having you here. Now come on... I wanna suck you off while Roman loosens you up..." Dean offers with a smirk as he gets up and begins stripping off his tank top and boxers. He crawls across the bed and looks back at the other men. "What are you two waiting for?"

Roman chuckles, sliding an arm around Baron and kissing him hard just to tease Dean, happy as Baron melts against him. "Sometimes," He says in a predatory rumble as he helps Baron up and leads him toward the bed, "It's good to make you wait."

Baron is starting to move back to standing when Roman thoroughly distracts him. The Samoan does help him stand after a long, drawn-out kiss though, so Baron is distantly grateful for that. He growls lowly as he lays eyes on Dean, naked and eager on the bed. "Fuck, I missed this."

"Let's get you undressed." Roman purrs in a low undertone, working Baron's hoodie over his head and trusting that Dean will probably go for his pants.

Dean makes easy work of Baron's sweats and is happy to see the man is not wearing any boxers or underwear underneath them. Dean lays down underneath Baron and wraps his long fingers around the man's cock to pump him to full hardness. "Bend over on the bed so Roman can prep you. I already have plug so you can fuck me whip he fucks you.... it'll be so fucking hot." He rambles between teasing licks and sucks to Barons cock.

Baron feels unusually overwhelmed with both their hands on him, moaning as Dean's hands and mouth distract him. "Shit..." He hisses between his teeth, letting himself be guided up to kneel on the bed as Dean rearranges under him and Roman trails kisses down his spine. "Ng. Get on with it." He growls when Roman keeps teasing. Be lets his face fall forward against Dean's thigh, teasing him as a form of protest.

Roman spanks Baron hard, as much testing his reaction as regaining his attention. "Two of you, so impatient.” He growls, shoving Baron's legs further apart so he can work the man open with his tongue.

Baron shudders at the slap, pressing back to encourage Roman to pick up the pace. He nuzzles against Dean's cock, since it's right there.

Dean arches his back and whines as Baron teases him. "We are only impatient because we know how good you'll make us feel Sir." Dean replies to Roman before he susckles on the head of Baron's cock wetly. He's just beginning to feel the pull of true subspace and its exhilarating. "Make him nice and wet for your cock Sir..." He moans when he pulls away for air and one of his hands wanders up to finger over Baron's spit slick hole when Roman pulls off to get lube .

"Pretty excuses, pet." Roman says fondly before moving to get the lube.

Baron wasn't expecting Roman's ministrations to be as distracting as they are, and his attempts to tease Dean's cock are messy at best. He relaxes momentarily when Roman steps away then let's out a needy whimper as he feels Dean's fingers teasing him instead. "You... Fucker...." He grits out, nipping sharply at the delicate skin of Dean's inner thigh. The feeling's not bad actually, he just doesn't like being surprised.

Roman is only away for a moment, but hears the grumbling behind him and gives both Dean's thigh and Baron's ass another firm swat before he settles back on the bed. "Behave. Both of you." He growls, "Or do I need to get the clamps on you?" Roman slides his hands smoothly down Baron's sides to ground him before he slicks his fingers and presses one slowly inside.

"Talk to me." Roman says in a gentle command, "Don't know your body yet, gotta let me know what feels good." He presses a second finger inside and works them slowly together, aiming to find Baron's prostate.

Dean whimpers at the slap to his thigh but it only causes Baron's cock to slide further down his throat as his hands work on teasing Baron's balls and occasionally over the stretched slick rim of Baron's hole where Roman's fingers are sliding in and out.

Baron tries to remember to talk, but is mostly non-verbal as Dean swallows his cock and Roman strokes repeatedly over his prostate. "There! fucking hell.... Gonna.... Fuck.... Don't stop!" Baron shudders, hips jerking to rock between the sensations. 

Roman acts fast, stilling his fingers and dropping his other hand to circle the base of Baron's cock. "Hands off, pet." He says sharply to Dean. "Think we found the sweet spot. Get yourself ready."

Baron growls as he feels his impending orgasm halt and then recede as Dean pulls away. He moans again as Roman starts to work his fingers inside him again. Even the third doesn't feel bad, just tight and full. No college girlfriend playing with his ass ever felt like this before, and the two secret flings who tried to top him sure as hell never got him this close.

Dean is sure if Baron and Roman weren't preoccupied they would reprimand him for being such a cock slut as he moves off of Baron's cock with a filthy whine and moves out from under him. His own cock is rock hard and leaking as makes a show of pulling out the silver metal butt plug hepushed inside himself earlier. "Fuck... Please.. I need a cock in me.. So fucking empty." He begs as he slides back in under Baron but this time so their faces are aligned.

"Well that answers that," Roman says, mostly to himself. He pulls his fingers free and tugs Baron back against his chest so they can both watch Dean's little show. "Go on." Roman murmurs against Baron's ear, nudging him forward toward Dean. "Get in him. But don't move yet."

Baron doesn't need to be told twice, lining up and sliding into Dean's slick hole without even adding any extra lube. He growls in frustration when Dean's hands go tight on his hips to make him obey the command to stay still.

"Patience, Alpha." Roman says firmly, sliding three fingers back into Baron with more lube before he slicks his own cock and positions to press inside. "Now breathe... We're gonna make you feel good."

Baron exhales hard, biting his lip against the slight sting as Roman starts to push into him in a slow inexorable movement. "Fuck... This... What you wanted?" He manages to ask Dean, his voice rough and his eyes blown wide in the dim hotel room.

Dean moans from being filled again and watched with heavy-lidded fascination as Baron feels the same sensation. "You're so fucking perfect. Oh… does the Big Man's cock feel good? I think about feeling filled up by it all the time. Fuck... Need more Sir, please." He moans.

Baron groans as Roman settles into him, impossibly deep and wide. It is a struggle to breathe, but the excited pulsing of Dean's body around him keeps him plenty interested. "Fucking huge..." He murmurs against Dean's chest, slumping forward as he adjusts. "Fuck... So... full."

Roman smiles, holding still for as long as he can and then trying a slow roll of his hips. "Move with me." He directs lowly. "Let's give our boy what he wants." He smiles as Baron shifts slowly, clearly adjusting to being penetrated as well as fucking Dean.

Dean throws his head back as Baron and Roman start to thrust. It's a little shaky and off pace to begin with but after a few slow thrusts, they pick up a rhythm and the bed starts to move with them. "Ohhhh fuck!!! Yeah, so deep... you look amazing taking Big Man's dick..." Even with all the stimulation Dean stop wraps a hand around his own cock to stroke it in time with their thrusts

Roman takes control, matching and doubling Baron's natural pace to drive the man harder and deeper into Dean's body. The tight heat of Baron's body and the little whimpered noises the man makes are intoxicating. "So good for us," He purrs, "Taking me and fucking Dean. So good." He adjusts his angle to stimulate Baron's prostate with each thrust.

Baron takes time to catch his balance and settle into a desperate pace between his two lovers. He starts just trying to drive into Dean, but Roman's steadier pace drives him slowly insane until he's achingly close and shaking a little with the effort. "Fuck... please.... god, I'm so fucking close. Please!"

Dean grabs Baron's face with his free hand and kisses him hungry and filthy. "Yeah, come on fuck me... Wanna feel you cum from the Big man fucking you....." Dean moans against Baron's lips as he catches Roman's eyes over Baron's shoulder.

Roman meets Dean's eyes over Baron's shoulder, and grins voice strained and rough. "Cum for us, little wolf. Let him feel how good he is for you. Let him feel you come apart." He redoubles his efforts, fucking into Baron hard and fast at the angles that pull the loudest moans from the man.

Baron barely hears them talking past him, overwhelmed and breathless as he pants against Dean's shoulder, letting Roman's force and Dean's intense, tight, heat drag his orgasm from him. The sound that leaves his mouth is little more than a needy whimper, and he collapses against Dean, limp and boneless. 

Dean runs his fingers into Baron's sweat-damp hair and holds him close as his mouth wanders down to the join of Barons shoulder and neck. "Please Sir can we mark him as ours?" Dean asks Roman as his own body begins to tremble with need for release. "Please Sir i need to cum..." he adds in broken off words before starting to kiss and nibble at the sensitive skin on Baron's throat once more.

Roman groans as Baron tightens around him, "Yes," he hisses lowly, mouth moving to Baron's neck on the side opposite Dean. "All ours," he murmurs biting hard into the soft flesh at the curve of Baron's shoulder.

The sudden shock and sharp pain of both men biting his neck sends an intense aftershock through Baron's body that might as well be a second orgasm for all the control he has over it. He jerks instinctively before he settles, feeling his whole body pulsing lowly with the rhythm of his heart.

When they finally pull away, Roman drops his hand to wrap tight around Dean's cock. "We're still inside you, beautiful. Can you cum like this? Milk every drop out of that cock inside you?"

Dean nods and finally let's himself fall over the edge and cum across his own and Roman's hands. He bites down harder on Baron's abused flesh and almost drags blood before he releases and lazily kisses and licks over the bruise. "You're ours now Alpha. And we belong to you." He purrs happily and fucked out.

Baron whimpers as Dean tightens around him, burying his face against Dean's neck and returning the vicious bite to leave his own mark on Dean.

Roman bucks hard into Baron only a few more times before he cums deep inside Baron. He humms softly against the growing bruise on Baron's neck before he pulls out to lay down beside them, leaning in to kiss each of them, slow and lazy. "Mm, fucking amazing. The both of you."

Baron winces at the unfamiliar empty sensation as Roman pulls out. Shifting lazily to get comfortable and not really bothering not to crush Dean. "Fuck." He can't assemble the rest of a sentence to clarify his thoughts and so just lets himself so relaxed and pliant on top of Dean, kissing lazily at the smaller man's neck and jaw

Dean chuckles softly and strokes Baron's hair with his clean hand. "Thank you Sir... and Alpha. You were both amazing. I love you both so fucking much...." He mumbles. His whole body aches a little and he can feel Baron still inside him as cum starts to leak down his thighs. "Fuck... so fucking hot."

"Mm." Baron mumbles, a long day of fighting followed by drinking and fucking catching up to him all at once. He barely shifts to pull out of Dean, rolling off to the side with a low groan.

Roman laughs softly, the most sober and least exhausted of them for all his back still aches a little. He hauls himself up off the bed and goes to get a few clean towels, swapping his ice back for a fresh one from the suite's small freezer. He cleans them all up as best he can and then crawls back into bed, pulling the sheet up over them more out of habit than any sense of modesty. "Love you," he murmurs against Dean's damp curls, "Congratulations."

Dean murmurs happily as he's effectively sandwiched between the two larger men. Baron presses against him and noses against his throat from behind. "Thank you big man. Tonight was amazing. Did you have fun?"

"Hell yeah." Roman says with a grin, shifting closer to kiss Dean firmly. "Dunno if he'll really agree to this in the morning.... But fuck. I want him to be ours. Want you to have what you need." Baron's breathing has already evened out to slow whispers of breath against Dean's neck.

"It's better now that I have you all the time. But I think we need someone else sometimes." Dean whispers against Roman's lips. "And I think he will be ok with it... I hope he is anyways." Dean adds with a soft tired smile. "Get some rest Big Man. We got work to do tomorrow"

"Mmm," Roman agrees with a soft smiles and settles in. He's opening his mouth to say something else when Baron mumbles something that's probably meant to be, "If you two don't shut up, I'm going back to my own room." And Roman just chuckles, kissing Baron's temple and then Dean's lips once more before he stills, letting the soft breathing of his bedmates lull him to sleep.

\-----

Baron wakes up first the next morning, groggy and feeling stupidly hungover. It's still early given how quickly they exhausted themselves last night. Baron aches in all sorts of ways he's not used to and if he didn't have to be up for a workout and driving he'd ignore the whole world today. He crawls out of the bed and stumbles to the bathroom, cursing quietly when he sees the dark matching bite marks on each side of his neck.

It takes Dean a few minutes to fully wake up after Baron slides out of bed from behind him. The sudden chill of the air conditioning finally makes him get up and wander into the bathroom to get his sweats. "Hey wolf man... You're up early." He says coming up behind Baron and wrapping his arms around Barons wait as he rests his chin on the slightly taller man's shoulder

Baron tenses for a moment, before relaxing into the touch. It feels strange to remember what he's even like with Dean. "Hey, pretty boy," he says, "Just... Uh... checking the damage." He says, meeting Dean's eyes in the mirror. "You enjoyed last night?"

Baron turns around in Dean's embrace, leaning back on the counter and pulling Dean forward by the hips to eliminate the space between them. "Didn't say congratulations, champ. Was being a sad loser." It's not an apology, but it's as close as he's planning to get.

Dean smiles up at Baron and runs his arms up over Baron's chest and shoulders. "Yeah, it's ok. I'm sorry Cena decided to pick this year to give a shit and try to win at SummerSlam. He really fucked you on the Money in the Bank thing too. You deserve better."

Baron flashes his teeth in a bitter smile, "Yeah, I'll get him back. The both of them." He grumbles, meaning Jinder as well for all that Cena was the one that messed that up for him as well. "And now you have the one title I won't be gunning for... makes me miss kicking your ass in the ring."

Dean smirks, "Yeah I get that. But don't you agree that beating my ass in the bedroom is just as fun." He replies as he rolls his hips against Barons.

Baron groans, letting his hands slide back to Dean's ass to pull them flush together. "More so, most days." He quirks a smile and gives Dean's ass a light smack. "Don't get to see you enough to keep busy all the time though."

"Yeah, it's hard being on the road away from you... Roman doesn't like it either. Sometimes he needs someone to challenge him a little." Dean replies as he leans up to kiss Baron. "We meant what we said last night."

Baron leans into the kiss, but he looks a little hesitant when they break apart. "Roman gonna want to fuck me every time? Not sure I'll ever be quite as eager a cock slut as you." He teases, wondering idly how early it is and if he'd have time to fuck Dean once before he needs to leave.

"Not every time... He likes fucking me too. And he likes watching you fuck me and working me over." Dean reassures Baron in between more kisses that get longer and hungrier with each passing moment.

Baron growls and pulls Dean up against him, taking control of the kiss. "Miss that too... Seeing you all marked up for me." He grinds his hips forward against Dean's. "Can I see you again tonight? I think we're not too far away..."

"Couple hours." Roman says from the doorway, smiling when both turn to look at him with matching wide eyes. He's still naked and sleep-tousled, smirking slightly as he surveys them. "Think I could get to the sink?" He asks wryly, right before Baron hoists Dean up and moves forward to press him against the glass wall of the walk-in shower to kiss him again while Roman slips behind them to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face.

Dean chuckles as Baron manhandles him and he kisses back hungrily. "Fuck... want you inside me." He moans as he grinds against the man. "Tell him to fuck me, Ro... please, I can take it... Not fighting tonight... get some lube and I can take you both... or one right after the other.... fucking gang bang me..." Dean spews filth between kisses.

Roman chuckles, wrapping a languid hand around his cock for a couple of strokes before he turns his attention to the little toiletries bag on the counter, pulling out a tube of lube and pressing it into Baron's hand. "Go on." He murmurs roughly, pressing a kiss to the bruising bite mark on Baron's shoulder. "Don't want to hear you whining about it in the car tonight though, pet."

Baron growls and grinds against Dean, taking a moment to realize what he's been handed. He flips the cap and slides a messy slick finger across Dean's perineum and up, pressing into him fast and eager. "I may only be a warm up, but we'll get you nice and open for your master's cock, huh? Don't you dare cum until you've had both of us in you."

Dean whines at being told not to cum. His morning wood is hard and leaking against his and Baron's abs. "I can cum again. I promise. Please let me cum Alpha.. " He begs as he rubs his cock against Baron for more friction.

Baron growls and presses a second sloppy finger into Dean. "Maybe." He says in a low growl, working both fingers to rub hard over Dean's prostate just to test his control. "Maybe if you beg real nicely. Still think I want to be inside you first though."

Roman hums approvingly, settling back lean against the opposite wall, stroking himself slowly and watching Dean squirm. "Fuck, you two look so good."

The stretch of the two fingers does really burn but it is intense and Dean can't stop the whimper he let's out. "Please... come on.. I'm ready. I'm ready... bend me over the sink and fuck me!!!" He demands with a whine.

Baron has never been one for using much self control when it's not needed, and the tight heat of Dean's body is too tempting. He takes the moment to glance at Roman though, as if Dean is a shared toy he needs permission to use. "What do you think, big man? Should we give our little whore what he wants?"

Roman grins and makes a point of considering. "Bend him over and work him up to another finger.... Make sure he's ready to take our cocks."

Baron complies and moves Dean over to the counter, giving his ass a hard slap. "Guess you're lucky your master is nicer than me."

Baron does work a third finger into Dean for as long as he can stand, waiting until the redhead is begging and squirming before slicking his own cock and sliding into him in one smooth motion. He looks up to see himself in the mirror and nudges Dean's chin up as well. 

"Look at yourself," Baron says, meeting Dean's eyes in the mirror, and giving a quick hard thrust of his hips to keep Dean's attention. "Look how good you look with my cock inside you." An idea strikes him and he continues. "You wanted to cum, little slut? Can you cum just watching yourself get fucked?" He catches both Dean's wrists, pulling them behind his back to keep the sub from touching himself. "If you can get off on just seeing how easy of a little cockslut you are then you can cum now... otherwise you wait for your Alpha and your Master to be finished with you."

Dean whimpers and moans as Baron slams into him hard and fast, the sounds echoing in the small bathroom. "Oh fuck... oh fuck... god you're so fucking good to me. Fucking me so good. Fuck fuck fuck..." He stammers as he cums without being touched on the the marble counter with a bitten off scream. In the mirror he sees Roman stroking his own cock and Baron's focused gaze as he gets closer to cumming himself.

Baron nearly growls as Dean tightens around him. "Fuck, yes. So hot when you come undone just from being filled up." He releases Dean's wrists and grabs his hips instead, driving into him hard and fast. "Such a good fucking whore for us." He groans, catching Roman's eye before he finally cums. He shudders and slows until he pulls out.

Roman sees Baron tense and stands, leaning in to kiss him hungrily before he pulls out. Roman doesn't let Dean sit empty, pressing into him immediately and then pulling Dean up flush against him, his hand sliding up Dean’s chest to rest tight and low on on Dean's throat.

"You came so good for your Alpha." Roman purrs against Dean's neck. "You got anything left for me, pet?" He watches Baron half-collapse, leaning against the wall and still watching them with half-lidded eyes.

Dean nods and reaches back to grip Roman's hair. "Yes Sir... hmmm wanna be filled up with your fucking cum... and Alpha's... wanna feel you both inside me all the time." Dean moans as he tries to turn his head for a kiss. He can't get hard again this fast but the pleasure is overwhelming as he's fucked into the puddle of his own cum.

Roman moans, "Good boy. Wish we could keep you like this all the time... Fucked out and open for us." He sets a slower pace than Baron’s, thrusting slow and hard.

Dean whimpers wordlessly, the pressure at his throat reminding him of his collar and pulling him toward subspace where he can ride the pleasure and be content in being used.

"Gonna move." Roman says after a few moments. "Gonna take you in the shower so you can ride this fucking dick." He pulls out of Dean, dragging him into the stone shower and sitting on the wide bench seat and pulling Dean toward him. "Let's show your alpha how good he opened you up, hmm?

Dean whines angrily when Roman pulls out and leaves him open with Baron's cum beginning to slide out of his red and puffy hole. He quickly climbs onto Roman’s lap as soon as he can and sits down on Roman's cock again in one quick thrust. He starts bouncing up and down on Roman before his body can even properly acclimate to the new angle. "Oh fuck.... Thank you Sir. I want to be open and dripping with cum all the time. Want to be a filthy cum bucket for you and Alpha to use whenever you want."

"Surprised no one's tied you down before," Baron purrs, keeping up with Dean’s dirty talk though there's no way he'll get hard again. "Dirty gutter slut like you. So hungry and easy for it. Put a blindfold on you and you'd never even care who plowed your ass." He steps into the echoing space of the shower, fingers tracing the bruise on Dean's shoulder, pressing into his own bite from last night.

"Yeah... Fuck, we'd wreck you." Roman groans, losing his thread of thought as Dean rides faster and harder on his cock. "Fill you up until you're leaking cum and then go back for more... Fuck, you feel so good."

Dean leans in to kiss Roman filthy and wet. "Want that soon... We should take a few days off...." Dean moans and he can't actually believe he is requesting taking time off from work but all he wants is to have some time away frontage world where his doms can use him. "Please Alpha... oh fuck... Sir your cock feels so good.”

Baron chuckles, low and dark, "Fucking's the only thing that could keep you from fighting, huh?" He kisses and bites at Dean's shoulder, feeling almost like he's back inside the man even though it's Roman's dick that currently has that honor. "Come on, Sir." Baron tries experimentally, the word feeling strange in his voice. "Fill our boy up... He's being such a good whore for us."

Roman groans, cracking a smile at Baron though he's as much fucked out as Dean is at this point. "You wanna take your Alpha to the house, pet? Like we did before you were trained? Want the whole club to watch us fuck you and cover you with our cum?"

Roman groans and shifts, gripping Dean's hips so he can drive up into Dean's willing body. "So fuckin' beautiful... want everyone to see you."

The idea of other people watching him with Roman and Baron makes Dean wish he could come again. "Oh fuck. Yeah, want that. Want them to know how fucking lucky I am. Fuck... wanna feel you cum inside me Sir. Please let me have your cum." Dean begs as he turns his head to kiss Baron. "Always want to feel you both inside me."

Roman moans, low and deep, thrusting up into Dean as hard as he can and pulling Dean's hips down onto his cock as he cums. He catches Baron's wrist and guides his hand to Dean's cock. "You're gonna cum again for us, pet. You promised your Alpha you could and I want to feel it."

Baron wraps a hand around Dean, stroking fast. "We'll have to milk you more than this if we're putting on a show." He growls, "Fuck you and mark you, show all those people that you're ours... that we're the only ones who can make you cum like this."

Dean whimpers as he remembers his agreement to cum again. His hips start to move erratically as he does his best to fuck up into Baron's hand and down on Roman's cock. "Fuck.... so close it fucking hurts!" He growls "Please can I cum? Please sir!" He adds with a sob.

"Go on." Roman growls, leaning in to bite hard at Dean's neck. "Cum for me pet, show us how much you like being filled up and used." Dean's movements are overwhelming on his already sensitive dick, already starting to soften after his own release.

Baron steps in behind Dean, supporting him as he strokes Dean's cock mercilessly fast and leaning down lower to whisper in Dean's ear. "You like that it hurts, you know you do. We could take our time... make you cum three, four, five times... and you'd still be a needy little whore for us, begging to be filled up again." The high, helpless whimper he draws from Dean is all the reward he could want, feeling his own surge of arousal though they don't have that time now.

"Oh fuck... fuck fuck... thank you Sir..." Dean yells as he cums across Roman's abs and Baron's hand. It's rushed and it does hurt, but that he can please his lover's makes it call worth it and the pain does make it better. His body tightens and spasms around Roman's cock erratically. "Oh shit..."

Roman shudders along with Dean as they wring Dean's second orgasm from him. He slumps back against the shower wall, pulling Dean with him and pressing soft, idle kisses to the top of Dean's head. "Fuck.... good morning, I guess." He says with a stupid smile, catching Baron's cum-slick hand and giving it a squeeze. He's too drained and shaky to do much else right now.

Baron just smiles and shakes his head. stepping back out of the shower to wash his hands. Looking in the mirror again feels strange. Twenty minutes ago he was brushing his teeth and getting ready to slink back to his room... now he just wants to drag Dean back to bed.

"Does it have to be morning?" Dean asks with a groan. He kisses Roman's chest absently. "Can't we just give up on today?" He adds.

Roman and Baron both chuckle in agreement, Baron returning and reaching out to ruffle Dean’s hair as Roman kisses Dean’s temple sweetly. “Sounds like the right time for a shower if ever I’ve heard one.” Roman says softly. He doesn’t make any move to start one, so Baron does it instead. It’s not often there’s a hotel shower large enough for three men of their size, but they manage. They get a bit handsy and are all more than a little distracted by kissing throughout, but all emerge clean and refreshed.

Roman manages to keep them all from falling back into bed, and it doesn't feel too awkward to go quietly through dressing and packing up. Dean pulls on a hoodie and goes down to the lobby, returning balancing more food from the continental breakfast than they should have let him take. They eat and discuss upcoming schedules, realizing that after the next couple of days it will be quite a while before they're in the same area again. When Baron finally has to leave, already looking at the navigation on his car and knowing he'll be late getting to the arena, they both stop him by the door.

"Don't be a stranger!" Dean crows at Baron with a smacking kiss to his lips, looking like he wants to say more but just grinning at Baron instead.

Roman leans in afterward with a fond smile on his face. He settles for a manly hug before kissing Baron briefly. "We mean it. And we'll see you tonight."

Baron is still smiling to himself as he gets into his car, they agreed to drive to the next town to meet him tonight, and he's already imagining interesting things he could set up to keep them entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> So the boys are happy, if still a bit torn apart. And now we're caught up to the middle of summer.
> 
> Next person to win a title is Baron taking the US belt... Will he get to call the shots for a night? What clever plans will he come up with?


End file.
